TDC No Jitsu!
'The campers do a Live Action Roleplay involving Ninjas. After the challenge, some tea gives the cast some strangely vivid dreams.' Plot Act 1 - Haruto, the Awesome Ninja The episode opens with Chris being attacked by a ninja after the recap. The Killer Bass campers were moody. Katie and Bridgette weren't eating. Neither was Harold, who was fiddling with his food eventually shaping it into Leshawna's face. The Gophers were just as moody, but far more aggravated. As Gwen glanced at the sister's empty seat, she gave Heather death glares. Chris barges in and asks why everyone's down. Everyone replies that they miss Sadie (Katie), Leshawna (Harold), Geoff (Bridgette), and real food (Noah). Chef growls at the last remark, but the bookworm simply lashes out with his silver tongue and gets a face full of... something. Chris shouts to get the camera's attention back on him and announces that it's challenge time. The lodge suddenly goes pitch black. Chris begins speaking in a terrible Chinese accent, and is interrupted by a black-clothed Owen dropping from the ceiling and releasing his infamous fumes, much to the host's annoyance. Heather questions why their dressed as one of Noah's fantasies, about which the nerd objects. Chris continues despite the interruption, explaining how they may have experienced many traditional camp activities of varying danger levels the campers have never experienced a LARP. Cody explains that a LARP is a live-action role-play. Naturally, Heather strongly objects to this, saying that she will not be dragged into "elves and dragons" world of Cody and Harold. The host smiles and replies that this is a ninja LARP. Courtney comments that the thought makes her ill. As Chris announces that he will be picking the leaders, she asks why she can't. Duncan comments that she "could do without the burden of leadership for once." Chris names Harold the leader of the "Bloody Water clan." As Courtney snarls at the host's choice, Duncan and Bridgette try to calm her down. In the confessional, Bridgette comments that she belives Courtney is allowing her anger to control her. Harold believes it's still too early to attempt an apology. Chris selects Harold's teammates, those wearing red and blue: Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, Eva, and Tyler. The next team, wearing green and brown, is the "Earth Spirits" whose leader is Izzy, who whip cracks her headband before tying it on. Her teammates are DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, Beth, and Justin. Chris then announces that the final clan will be the "Midnight Glare", clad in black and white. Courtney and Duncan are shocked when the host announces the Cody will be leader. When the geek replies with shock, Courtney believes that he doesn't want the position, much to Katie's ire. Cody's shock wears off, and he proudly puts the headband on. His teammates are Duncan, Katie, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney. Chris instructs everyone to head outside for further instructions. In the confessional, Cody, Izzy, and Harold, all cosplaying, express their excitement. Chris explains the challenge: Each team will be hunting down the other two teams with electric katanas that will be activated when the challenge begins. Cody expresses worry, and the host reassures them that the current is not lethal, as demonstrated by Owen earlier. The large teen expresses that he could hold a light bulb in his mouth and it stayed lit for several seconds afterward. Chris further demonstrates the sword on Chef, the first hit not doing much, three more knocking him to the ground twitching. Naturally, this did nothing to ease the campers' worry. The host then explains the rules: No hitting someone as soon as they go down; the hitter must wait several seconds for the initial shock to wear off. No camping (waiting in one spot for the opponent to come along), as this will lead to disqualification. Thirdly, No hitting teammates; as both will lose health points. He explains that each person has ten of the aforementioned health points. Losing all ten means that particular ninja is out of the game. Owen passes out headbands to each of the other players, identifying their team as Chris states that when a ninja is out, it will be announced. The person is to remove their headband and leave the forest. Heather scoffs at this, believing that he'll just let them loose and shock everyone. Chris denies this, saying that this time, he's sticking to the rules, stating that there are cameras everywhere, as well as that the sword will deactivate when its owner loses all their health points. He goes on to explain that the losing team will be voting someone out as always, but whichever team has the highest number of 'kills' will receive invincibility. The middle team is safe from being voted out, but doesn't get the prize the first-place team gets - a 100-dollar gift card for their favorite retail store. He also mentions that throwing the challenge is strictly forbidden, and gives them an hour to practice. Lindsay, holding her weapon by the blade, asks how to use it. Harold laments that "this... might be a problem" in the confessional. Bridgette comments on Harold's ninja phobia, to which the nerd specifies that it was a fear of a ninja AMBUSH. Eva scowls and comments on how ridiculous both the challenge and Harold's current outfit look. The fitness buff doesn't see why she has to follow Harold. Noah, who was reading a book on swordfighting, looks up at Eva and asks if she knows how to sword fight. She replies with the same question, to which the bookworm replies "that's why he's reading" and comments that he'll just play defense. Harold says that there is no defense and comments that Noah should stick to someone for safety. He replies that he'll stick with Eva when she knows how to use her sword. Harold then challenges and disarms her easily, after which Eva agrees to let Harold train her. Meanwhile, Izzy, who has dyed her hair pink, pairs up her teammates to practice; DJ with Beth, Trent with Justin, and Ezekiel with herself. She nearly beats him unconscious, but the training worked. Beth asks Izzy for suggestions, but Izzy almost takes the game too seriously. Cody's team is shocked at how Cody's hair somehow grew longer and turned pitch black. The geek asks his team if they have any previous experience when Heather butts in, calling him emo. Cody objects to this, and says that if she wants to survive the challenge she needs to listen to him. Heather scoffs and walks away to file her nails, commenting that for all she cares, Cody can protect her. Gwen comforts him, saying that the team can just let her get "slashed to pieces by the enemy." Courtney politely states that Cody doesn't have much leadership material, to which Cody replies that he DOES know a little swordsmanship. The CIT asks if he can really do this, and he confirms this. Duncan vouches for the geek, recalling that he did survive the jog through Boney Island. Courtney calmly tells Cody to demonstrate. In the confessional, Gwen compares Heather to the old definition of insane, which is keep trying something again and again, hoping it'll work. She also mentions that it's a good thing Heather doesn't believe in karma. The challenge begins and the contestants scatter, except for Heather and Cody. As the brunet attempts to get Heather to at least try, he gets electrified by Beth. When Heather tries to fight back, she receives a head blow which makes her go loopy. Chris mentions that this is because the sword's electricity temporarily overloads the brain after head shots. Cody tries to get her back to normal, but it doesn't work. Justin jumps out and begins attacking the smaller boy. One of the model's swings hits Heather, knocking her down again. Meanwhile, Ezekiel is on guard when he spots a turtle. Bending down to pat it, he misses a swipe from Katie. As the farmboy retaliates, he asks her if she planted the turtle. Katie says no, but agrees that it is cute. Ezekiel takes advantage of an opening and darts off, leaving her stunned for a moment before going in a direction she believed Zeke had taken. Duncan sprays a D+C in a heart on a tree when he is ambushed by Bridgette. He notes how tight her current red body suit is and gets slapped, then she lashes out with her sword. Duncan recalls Bridgette's phobia, and gets the feeling that she wasn't alone. His suspicions are proven correct when Tyler zaps him. Chris announces that Lindsay is out after only two minutes, much to Noah's surprise. Chris replies that Lindsay kept trying to pick up her katana by the blade - ten times. Cody continues trying to snap Heather out of her stupor, with little success. She tries to say coherent sentences, but they come out as gibberish. Cody simply makes her hide in some bushes and goes off to complete the challenge. Meanwhile, Trent, DJ and Ezekiel run into each-other and discuss recent happenings. Zeke recalls his attack on Katie, while DJ got zapped by Gwen. Suddenly, Harold leaps out of nowhere and electrocutes all three before running off. Eva and Noah are ambushed by Izzy and Courtney. They easily overpower the two Bloody Water members, and Courtney accidentally drives Izzy over the edge, causing her to lash out. The CIT mentions in the confessional that she doesn't want to understand the psychopath. Gwen meanwhile is being pursued by Justin when she stumbles upon a still-loopy Heather, The goth misinterprets the queen bees question and electrocutes her again. Chris and Chef are watching the challenge along with Lindsay. Lindsay asks who is winning, but the host replies that it keeps changing too fast for him to keep up. When asked who the home team is, he replies that they group in the room are. Lindsay then asks if Tyler is okay. Chris assures her that he's fine... as the jock trips over a tree root and gets zapped by Katie. The story is interrupted by The Kobold Necromancer making his only cameo appearance in the story. He, Ezekiel, and Tyler announce that Total Drama Comeback has breached the 90,000 word mark. Act 2 - Izzakura, the Psycho Hose-Ninja Chris, after commenting on a photo-shopped ninja version of the show's opening credits sums up the current score: Bloody Water is first for points, while Midnight Glare is last. In the confessional, Chris gives a brief disclaimer, while Chef plans on committing murder. Harold and Izzy are sparring, apparently for the fifth time much to the ginger's annoyance as he lands a hit. Izzy suggests that maybe she just likes hitting him. Harold shrugs and runs off. As Izzy gets up, Heather wanders wanders out of the bushes, mutilating the redhead's favorite song and receiving yet another electrocution. Meanwhile, Ezekiel is humming to himself. He reminisces about how he's not doing so great but shrugs it off, noting that whenever he say Bridgette in her skin-tight outfit, he got woozy and lightheaded. Over the loudspeaker, Chris announces that Tyler is out. Zeke clotheslines Duncan, who had jumped out to attack. Running away, the prairie boy almost trips over Bridgette, who is curled in a fetal position and in her normal clothes. The two sit on the opposite sides of a tree, just so that she doesn't have to be alone. The two discuss whether or not the show is worth it as Chris announces that Heather is out, and requests that Owen go get the loopy queen bee. Lindsay, as well as an eliminated Katie and DJ, pick up on Ezekiel and Bridgette when Owen notes that Chris left the intercom on, much to the pair's embarrassment. After it shuts off, they decide to go find a rock to hide under. Izzy, who starts singing "Bridgette and Zeke, sitting in a tree," is attacked by a now-furious Eva. She gets knocked out by Beth, who is KO'd by Cody, he by Trent, him by Courtney, her by Harold, him by Duncan, him by Noah, him by Justin, and the model by Gwen. As she walks off, the ten campers get up and start attacking each-other. Gwen finds Bridgette and Ezekiel, still by their tree, and sits down with them to listen to the others shock each-other silly. Ezekiel begins singing With the Ninjas, as Chris announces that Noah, Eva, Trent, Beth, Justin, and Courtney are out, leaving not many still standing. Duncan and Cody wander into the clearing, causing Bridgette and Ezekiel to scatter in different directions. The three discuss the recent battle, complimenting each-other. Izzy swings in on a vine, shocking Duncan, followed by Gwen while Cody electrocutes Izzy. Ezekiel sneaks up behind him, but is stunned by Harold. The two nerds begin fighting, their taunts devolving into leet-speak. Bridgette leaps out and attacks Cody, while Gwen KO's Harold. A recovered Ezekiel and Izzy back off slightly as Duncan and Harold also revived. The farm boy quickly eliminated the criminal, as the Crazy girl dueled Harold. Soon, Duncan, followed by Ezekiel, were called out as Harold eliminated Izzy, ending the challenge. Chris asks if they had fun, and tallies up the score. While the Earth spirits officially lost, Izzy had their highest score, giving them immunity. In second place is Midnight Glare. Cody is depressed, but Duncan, Courtney and Gwen cheer him up. In first place is Bloody Water, with Harold having their highest score. The prizes are then handed out. Harold chooses a hobby store, Bridgette a water sports store, Eva a more hardcore sports store, Lindsay a beauty shop, Noah a bookshop, and Tyler chose a fast food restaurant much to everyone's surprise. In the confessional, the Earth Spirit campers are back in their normal appearance and discuss the challenge. At the bonfire ceremony, Izzy's immunity gives her the first marshmallow. Trent gets the next, followed by DJ. Beth receives the final marshmallow to Justin's calm acceptance. The model agrees to say hi to Sadie for Katie when he gets to the Playa. Meanwhile, Bridgette receives some teabags from her mother via Chef. The surfer calls it oombulb tea, which helps the drinker to relax, as well as give really vivid, interesting dreams. Act 3 - Coduke, the Super Cool Ninja After drinking it, the campers head off to bed. Katie dreams of the day she met Sadie. Eva recalls a talk she had with her mother after TDI. Cody's dream is of him in school, remembering a class. Harold remembers being humiliated for what he did in the previous season as he tries to write an apology. Bridgette recalls a speakerphone call from Geoff with her friends. Owen's dream involves Izzy and donuts. Noah's memory is of him shutting himself in his room with his dog after being annoyed by his siblings. Izzy's dream is indescribable. Beth dreams about her receiving the invitation to TDC. Heather recalls a time at school discussing her wig with her posse. Trent recalls the first time he met Gwen, while she recalls a phone conversation with him. DJ dreams about when he met his girlfriend. Duncan dreams about a moment in his cell looking at a picture of Courtney. Ezekiel recalls the Playa episode, specifically what happened when he was off screen. Lindsay's dream consists of her brushing her hair, then wandering out to tell everyone that it had taken only four less strokes than usual to perfect her hair. When she sees Ezekiel dozing in the hot tub, she mistakes him for Tyler. Courtney's dream is of a time when Duncan sneaked over to make out. Chef's dream involves a pony, and Tyler's dream involves his mother but it is not described. Votes *'Izzy: '''Justin *'DJ: Justin *'Ezekiel: '''Justin *'Trent: 'Ezekiel *'Beth: 'Trent *'Justin: 'Beth *'Tyler: 'Justin *'Eva: 'Ezekiel *'Lindsay: 'DJ *'Noah: 'Beth *'Bridgette: 'Beth *'Harold: 'Justin ... *'Justin: '5 *'Beth: '3 *'Ezekiel: '2 *'DJ: '1 *'Trent: '1 Quotes *'Chris: Campers... why are you all so glum? Katie: I miss Sadie. Harold: I miss LeShawna. Bridgette: I miss Geoff. Noah: I miss real food. *'Cody' - "I am ninja!" *''points at Duncan''* "He is ninja!" *''points to Gwen''* "She is ninja too! Now if you don't mind, Heather, I am your ninja master! And if you want to get through this challenge in one piece, you'd better listen to what I say, for I believe that you are ninja too!" Teams *'Bloody Water' - Harold (L), Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, Eva, Tyler *'Earth Spirits' - Izzy (L), DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, Beth, Justin *'Midnight's Glare' - Cody (L), Duncan, Katie, Heather, Gwen, Courtney Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Many like it, but this one is yours 2. Larp'ing as a confessional booth 3. I cannot believe it's not a real confession 4. We are ninja too 5. That's our name, don't wear it out 6. We don't believe it 7. We interrupt this reality show to bring you this important message 8. Had this message been of real importance, you wouldn't see it here 9. 24/7 10. Rarely does one sings in here 11. Do you folks at home who'll get booted Trivia *This challenge is a shout-out to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto] series. In addition, Harold is dressed up as Naruto, Izzy is dressed up as Sakura, and Cody is dressed up as Sasuke. *Kobold makes a brief cameo appearance during this episode, to celebrate the fact that he had broken the 90,000 word-count mark. (He does this, appropriately enough, with a DBZ reference) *Kobold does a song about ninjas, parodying the Village People's In The Navy song. He admits this is because he ran out of ideas for the ninja challenge. *Cody's quote: "I am ninja! He is ninja! She is ninja too!" is a reference to a song by The Neu Tickles, which is also the theme song to the "Ask A Ninja" webseries. *This challenge marks the first of several times Heather has been hit on the head and gone silly from it. *This challenge is the only time in TDC to feature a challenge that was not about the competition (the dream sequences). **According to Kobold, the dreams were to make up for the shortness of the ninja battle, as was Ezekiel's parody. *The teams are distributed based on the colors of the outfits the campers are wearing. Harold's team consists of people who wear blue and red, Izzy's team consists of people who wear green and brown, and Cody's team consists of people who wear black and white. *This episode marks the first time in TDC history that an elimination does not take place in the final part of the episode. *Noah's book, Ninja Swordfighting for Smarties, is a play on the ... For Dummies guides. *Chris' comment that the electricity may overload the brain and make a person go loopy may be a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mortal_Kombat Mortal Kombat]'s Raiden, whose powers occasionally cause him to spout random gibberish mid-attack. Heather further references MK by mentioning two of its characters (Scorpion and Sub-Zero) by name in her delirious state. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes